Eternal
by KaylaKatastrophy
Summary: I know I listed this under Vampire Academy but this is a story I created all on my own.. Please Read & Comment :


This is a story that I created, it is completely all my own &  
>its the introduction so if you guys like it I will write more (:<br>Review PLEASE!  
>I need feedbackk! :D<p>

* * *

><p>As I looked down at my shoes the warm night wind blew the stray hairs that escaped from my loose pony tail. I've tortured myself with the memories of what happened almost 2 centuries ago on this exact day; May 25th. My family died in possibly the worst way possible, my fathers brother and some of his followers killed them in their sleep and my survival was a "miracle". Though I feel ,before I begin my story, I should introduce myself; it only seems polite. My name is Anastasia Anya Dragomirov I am 19 ,in human that is. I was once human ,yes but that was a long time ago. Nearly, 2 centuries ago but I hardly look any older then the day I was murdered and then reborn. I can easily pass as a human thought my features are slightly distorted but human eyes would not be able to tell unless they really focused on them. Most of my features consist of distinctly paler eyes than any sort of humans could ever acheive, light skin tone and smile... I have long black hair that reaches past my middle back, my eyes are a very pale beautiful blue, my skin is tan but there is an off color about it, I have an elegant hour glass shaped body and then there are my lips. They perfectly fit on my gently heart shaped face, I love my smile because of my softly dimpled cheeks though sadly now I must smile faintly - I think you now have vivid picture of who I am so I must continue with my story.<p>

My father was Bulgarian hints my last name and my mother was Russian again hints my first and middle name, they came from two families and cultures that had a very long and bloody past. My mother was a heiress to her mothers crown and the night before she was to be crowned a group of my grandfather's followers and my father took my mother hostage. My mother was beautiful I got my face shape, eye color and figure from her which I am thankful. She was an amazing women, she was so caring and loving. Even though she was a princess she grew up hating the life she was forced to live. She wanted to escape and explore the world but that was against her parents wishes and in that time a princess must act accordingly and in a proper way. So when she met my father it wasn't a instant love because he grew up brutally as a warrior. My father was also a very good looking person I got his skin tone, hair color, some facial features and hardheadedness, though I feel I got the best of both of them. Every time I had my mother tell me the story of how they met she always said jokingly that the warrior in my father surrender and settled when he met her. They were so much in love.

My grandfather on my fathers side was out to show my grandfather on my mothers side what it was like to lose a family member because a month before there had been a battle between their families and the oldest brother of my fathers had been killed by my mothers father's toughest warrior that he wanted my mother to be with. The war between families was over land and money, which I found ridiculous. My father had a tender heart but was also proud. He was the second oldest so when his father found out about his oldest death my father was put at his right hand. My father was so eager to show his self worth to his father and show him that he could rule in place of his brother. Though his father was a brutal and in a sense evil man. He ordered my father to watch over my mother and he felt that it was a job fit for someone under him though he did what his father told him. So day in and day out he watched diligently over her. Over time he fell in love with her and had helped her escape from the prison his father kept her in. Outraged his father sent all his forces to find them but they managed to reach my mothers heavily guarded castle. Her grandparents were not so pleased to find out that the one to bring there daughter back was the son of their enemy though the good people they were allowed him to stay and protect him.

My grandfather did not back down easy but in a horrible battle he was killed by my father and that ended the feuding for a while, but in the meantime my mothers parents passed the crowns down to them. Though unbeknownst to them my fathers youngest brother started up where their father had ended. He gained many followers and set out a plan to kill my father. But weeks before then I was sitting in the vast garden in the middle of the night because I had a strange attraction to the moon and the night air. I was eighteen at the time and I had been arguing with my mother the day prior about being the next queen. I knew she understood where I was coming from but I was to hard headed to understand any other way of thinking besides my own. I was so stubborn then... Though the place I could always find peace was the garden. It was magnificent and it was like a large maze. I loved it because I was the only one who knew every twist and turn besides the gardeners of course. My favorite spot was the middle. In the middle the flowers would glow in the moon light around a glorious ancient tree. Its branches hung low almost like a weeping willow and the flowers on them would glow also in the dark no matter if the moon was out or not, but it seemed to be where I found to be the most peaceful because I felt so protected. Though that night I was unaware of what was in store for me.

I leaned against the soft tree and vented my anger to myself, it was sad really. I had no one else to talk to, only myself. As I thought about the argument I closed my eyes to clear my head. As soon as I was about to doze off a noise made me jump. I opened my eyes quickly and saw nothing, so I played it off. I leaned back still alarmed but I shook it off because I knew the castle grounds were heavily guarded. So I closed my eyes once again, and about 5 minutes I felt something brush my hair out of my face. I jumped up scared out of my mind. I looked all around but saw nothing and then something made its way from the shadows. He was the most astonishing creature I had ever laid my eyes on. His skin was a beautiful exotic ivory, his eyes where the most alluring, sensual, and striking color green. They were the palest color of green I had ever seen which made them even more outlandish, his face was flawless and mesmerizing . His hair was black as the night and it seemed so soft, his body was slender and welcoming. He was wearing a lacy white cotton shirt that was almost all the way unbuttoned exposing his perfected sculpted chest and his black pants clung seductively to his skin. The one thing he was missing were shoes, though he feet were unscathed and showed no sign of any affliction and stranger yet was the fact he seemed so foreign and mysterious.

He walked closer to me with a smile that made me weak at my knees. "Hello, Princess Anastasia my name is Louie Karayan," He said with a heavy french accent as he bowed deeply, which made me blush. When he stood up he walked towards me and I stood rooted where I was when I had jumped up. He walks so close to me I could smell a sweet fragrance that I could not place. His smile hadn't changed but I could see a glint in his eyes that made me even weaker at my knees. I almost fell and I would have if he hadn't been standing so close. His touch was soft and caring. He caught me and put me right like I was nothing, admittedly I only weigh 110 but still it was impressive. Now that I was in his arms I could see his face perfectly and I almost melted. I noticed his body was abnormally cold but I didn't mind it I was to transfixed on his eyes as he held my gaze. Smiling he said, "You are so beautiful under the moonlight ma dame." My eyes fluttered and a stupid gin covered my face as I blushed. I could feel the blood rush to my face. I also felt my eyes getting strangely heavier then before I could do anything I fell asleep..

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

(:


End file.
